


raspberries and cream

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Camboy Doyoung, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Other, Seven Deadly Sins, Shameless Smut, Why do I do this to myself, guess who library boy is, he's literally sin, like an actual demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: doyoung loves nothing more than he loves money and sex
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	raspberries and cream

**Author's Note:**

> i always have good momentum when i start smut and then i get halfway through and it's like pulling fucking teeth. therefore, shit ending is shit, grass is green, doyoung believes in horre's rights
> 
> obviously inspired by berry boy's selfies that one day and title stolen from 112's peaches and cream because im unoriginal

doyoung sits on the edge of his bed, legs folded into a pretzel and feet tucked under his bare thighs. he smacks on two strips of gum as his eyes stare almost boredly at the projection of his laptop screen on his television. to the right of the screen is a wall of comments, the words moving along at a decent quick pace, but his attention is glued to the number above the comments counting the total of tokens spent to his channel.

flattening his gum over his tongue, doyoung blows a large bubble, not stopping until it pops and sticks to his lips. he sits like that for a moment, a shiver trickling down his spine as the donation total suddenly jumps. 

poking his tongue out, he swipes at the gum. it tugs stickily at his lips and he finally lifts a hand to peel it off as he glances up at the wireless camera perched atop his television. out of the corner of his eye, he can see his donations increase again and he moans softly as he sucks the gum off his fingers and back into his mouth. it's a little gross, but there's little that doesn't turn him on as the child of lust and greed, and the degenerates who watch him will take whatever he gives them and like it.

_> you're so hot baby_

_> would you spit on me_

_> you'd look so good with your mouth full of cum instead of that gum_

doyoung hums as he reads the comments, blowing another bubble. he sucks it back into his mouth before it can pop. "i bet you'd like that, wouldn't you. jerking your tiny cock until you cum all over my face, marking me like i'm your dirty little bitch."

a flood of comments rush in, as does a flood of money, and doyoung feels all of it settle in between his legs. he runs a light hand down his leg, circling his knee before trailing his fingers back along up the inside of his thigh. 

"you'd love to spread me open and fuck the attitude out of me," he continues, digging his palm into his stiffening cock. running his tongue over his lips, he drops his head to the side and scratches the nails over his free hand down the line of his throat and over his collarbones. he tugs at the collar of his large cream sweater, stretching it past a dusty nipple. "but you're at home playing with yourself and not here, because you know you're too weak to be able to handle me. not even half the man i need."

moving his hand off his erection, he sucks his thumb into his mouth. he glances up at the camera as he drags the wet fingertip over his nipple with a quiet moan. 

_> you're being such a tease today_

_> show us your cock pretty boy_

_> you talk so much shit but i'd ruin you_

doyoung wants to laugh, knows just the kind of men who watch his cams. the ones who think they're big and bad, who think they can use the strength in their hands to get what they want, who think doyoung is all talk - like he wouldn't edge them until their balls turn blue and then feed off the high of their orgasm and leave them hardly shells of the pathetic creatures they are now. it'd be a blessing, too; he could send them straight to hell, but then they wouldn't come back desperate for more, willing to pay what they don't have.

"i met the perfect boy today." doyoung wets his thumb again and plays with his nipple, pinching and twisting until the bud is stiff and sensitive. he sighs, uncurling legs and spreading them wide. his sweater is long enough to pool in the space between them, hiding his crotch from view and maintaining his image of spoiled innocence. 

"he looked so sweet." tugging his sweater in the opposite direction, he gives the other side of his chest some attention as he thinks of the handsome boy he ran into in the library. all wrapped up in their university hoodie and a thick, knit scarf, the worried, wide-eyed look he gave doyoung when he knocked into him between aisles was delicious. "god," doyoung groans, "i just wanted to push him around and make him beg for it." 

his dad doesn't like the nice ones, always says doyoung is a special brand of hell child to have acquired a taste for good souls. and that boy in the library smelled so strong of vanilla, doyoung couldn't help but want a bite.

he sighs and allows his eyes to flutter shut as he tugs harshly at his chest. "would you let me play with you like that? tie you up and ride you and not let you cum until i said so?"

he doesn't need to look to see the frenzy he's put his viewers into. in the moment, he doesn't really care about any of it, caught in a fantasy of corrupting one of god's children that makes his cock ache and pulse wet inside of his tiny compression shorts. 

popping his eyes open, doyoung rolls onto his knees and turns his back to the camera. his lube and dildo of choice for the night - a cute, pink glass thing curled like a tentacle that he got for the hell of it that's been warming up in a glass of hot water - sit on the tiny table by his bed. he doesn't reach for them just yet, sliding his hands up his sweater and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. 

pushing them down to his knees, he leaves them there and leans forward on his elbows. pressing his cheek into his black sheets, doyoung looks over his arm at the camera. he shoves two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them sloppily. when he pulls them back out, they're covered in gum and he drags them up the back of his thigh, leaving a mess all over his skin. 

"i don't know if you could handle it," doyoung says, pushing his sweater up his back to finally reveal his ass. shifting his weight onto his shoulders, he takes both halves of his ass in hand and spreads. he brushes the wrinkled skin of his hole with a thumb, humming under his breath. "you're already coming for me right now, aren't you? nutting all over yourself at the sight of me about to play with my tiny little hole. it's okay." he laughs mockingly, maybe a bit hysterically. "i know you can't help it so go on and come for me, you pathetic little bitch."

he bites into his bottom lip as he pushes the tip of his index finger inside himself dry, not at all muffling the whine that claws up his throat. he doesn't go any further than that, pulling the finger out just as fast as he pushed it in. 

crawling up his bed, he takes the dildo and lube in his hand and then puts his weight on his shoulders again. dropping the dildo at his side, doyoung opens the bottle of lube, pours some into his hand, and then swirls his fingers through it. he smears the excess over his ass cheek when he opens himself up again to prod at his entrance. 

the first finger goes in easy, but it's never enough. he fucks it in a few times before adding in the second. he pushes them both in deep, wrist pressed tight against the slight curve of his ass, and curls his fingers nice and slow. 

he loves teasing first, loves pretending he's got some shy, virgin boy who's afraid of going too fast and hurting doyoung on his knees behind him. his eyes flutter shut as he thinks of his library boy again, of his plush pouty mouth and his warm hands when he grabbed doyoung to steady him after they collided.

his grip was firm but fuck, the way he'd stretch doyoung out timid and unsure, like he's made of rose glass; like if he touched doyoung with confidence, he'd succumb to sin. doyoung whines high in his throat, his cock leaking all over the band of his short stretched long around his spread thighs. 

he drops a hand between his legs, swiping a finger across the wet tip and smearing precome over the head of his cock. wrapping his hand around his length, he strokes himself impatiently to the contrast of his fingers flicking slow at his spot. 

"oh, fuck," he moans into the wet spot his parted, drooling lips have left on the sheets. "do i look good like this?" he asks, only half paying attention to the fact that he has a couple hundred men hungry to see him stretched around a fake squid shaped cock. when he raises his gaze high enough to see the comments flittering by, he giggles. "do you want to shove your tiny cock in my ass like this? right next to my fingers so you can pretend you're big enough to satisfy me?" 

slipping his fingers out of his hole, doyoung rolls over onto his back. roughly, he drags his shorts down his legs and tosses them somewhere on the floor. then, he reaches behind himself and grabs his dildo. it's nowhere near his biggest, but it's pleasantly thick with fat, round suction cups welded along the underside of the shaft all the way down to where it tapers off into a cute curl at the end.

_> you need another cock in your mouth to shut you up_

_> please please take off the sweater_

_> i don't think i can cum again but i can't stop watching_

_> it should be a sin for a cute boy like you to this nasty, raspberry _

that last one actually makes doyoung laugh as he lubes up and stuff three fingers inside himself, half-assedly stretching himself out. raising the dildo to his mouth, he flicks his tongue over the smooth tip. "if you want to see me suck dick, you just have to ask." he spits on the bubblegum colored head and drags it messily across his lip and cheek. "after all, i do only live to please," he mumbles, mouth pressed against a warm suction cup.

he lets his eyelids flutter, watching the activity on the screen as he fucks himself open and absentmindly tongues at the curves of his dildo. his breath hitches softly every time he spreads his fingers wide, nudges them close to his prostate. they don't like that they can't see very well, his sweater and the angle of his body blocking the view of his ass when he's on his back, but that doesn't stop them from paying for him to take it off.

doyoung would love to fuck himself in this, loves looking innocent while being everything tainted, and maybe he will. he's never really cared about what they want, has made many promises he'll never keep because he knows he doesn't have to. they'll keep coming back to watch him anyway. 

hitting his prostate again, doyoung groans as he spits out a little more precome. "fuck, that feels _so good,_ " he breathes, giggling a bit and pulling his fingers out. guiding the head of the dildo back to his mouth, he swallows it down, takes it all the way in until he feels the unforgiving glass nudge at the back of his throat.

holding his breath, he tries to swallow it and almost immediately chokes. the sound of his gag is loud and harsh as he pulls back, pooled up saliva running over the hem of his swollen mouth, and doyoung wants to do it again so he does. 

he lets them get their fill of watching him cough and gasp for air before rolling back onto his knees. they knock against the bottle of lube, but he doesn't notice. pulling up the end of his sweater again, he spreads his ass and slides the dildo between his cheeks.

doyoung nudges the head against his wet entrance and finally pushes in. he hums a satisfied purr as he takes it all the way to the hilt, loving the way he can feel every suction cup stick and achingly drag against his walls without the slick glide of lube. hooking a finger in the tapered curl at the end of the toy, he draws it out slow and fucks back in rough.

it hurts, it's unpleasant, and it's _so_ fucking _good_. the only thing is that doyoung kind of wishes he brought out a vibrator to hold against his cock so he doesn't have to jerk off because he doesn't feel like stopping to get up and get one now. so, he drags the oversized stuffed rabbit he keeps for his sweet boy image's sake from the top of the bed and straddles it.

he presses his hips against its core and ruts into the soft plush with every other flick of his wrist. gone is the boy who wanted to work up and tear down the men on the other side of the camera, not because he goes soft having a full ass, but because he wants to come so badly he doesn't care about anyone anymore.

he fucks himself hard and fast, not stopping to relube when the hot friction wears down the lube from prep and makes the glide rough. a sob breaks past his lips when he shoves in hard and the head of the dildo presses tight against his prostate. adjusting his grip on the toy, he holds it there and grinds his hips back - needing it right there, needing it deep. 

the tip of his cock catches in the silken fabric of the ribbon looped around the stuffed rabbit's neck and doyoung doesn't know if he's just sensitive today or if he needs to feed soon, but his entire body trembles and pulls taut, breath catching in his throat.

"oh my _god_ ," he exhales when he finally finds words, laughing a bit in disbelief at the wetness soaking the plush of the doll. turning over his shoulder, he glances up at the camera with a wide grin. "i just came."

raising onto his knees, he shows his viewers the splotch of thick white spread under the head of the doll. 

swiping a finger through his cum, doyoung gives it a taste. "i think i'll do a giveaway for my premium viewers and send this cutie to one of you. what do you think," he says, giggling. 

he doesn't say they have to pay to catch his attention but they all know they need to. the increase in his number of donations makes him grin broad and satisfied. 

hooking his finger in the tail of the tentacle, doyoung holds it inside his hole and carefully slides off his bed. he knows he can rip another orgasm out of himself but he'll do it off camera. 

"hope i could help you feel like you have an actual, active sex life when you don't. i'm gonna make myself cum two more times and then turn my skin blue with a bath bomb." he turns his camera toward where his laptop sits on his desk and then waddles over to it. he leans on his desk heavily, arches his back enough to give them the curve of his ass and the teasing swirl of the tentacle nested between his cheeks as a parting gift as he finds his mouse. 

he pauses for a moment - for effect, for another fifteen thousand token sent his way in his viewers last ditch attempt to please him - and then closes his stream with a wink and a cheesy 'bye, sinners'. 


End file.
